


Forced [ Hansol x Joshua Fic ]

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 19





	Forced [ Hansol x Joshua Fic ]

  
"Stop underestimating me, Vernon," Joshua grunted in annoyance as he passed by the younger courtesan, who kept on bothering him about a deal or something.

Hansol─or Vernon, his courtesan name─followed the older, slightly annoyed with the way he addressed him with his codename.

"I said no─" He cut him off by claiming his lips, kissing him roughly while his arms wrapped firmly around the older's waist.

"Stop being a brat, now, Joshua," he hissed against his lips, earning an annoyed yet needy purr from Joshua.

"But I really don't want to watch it. I don't fancy doing bets," Joshua whines, lips now pursing when the latter pulled away.

Hansol felt a slightly soft emotion brushing across his chest, then his hand glided up to Joshua's neck, wrapping his fingers gently around his throat. "Alright, then. Let's just do it without doing any bets," he whispered huskily, giving Joshua's throat a gentle squeeze.

Joshua was still in the middle of entertaining guests, he just went back to the staff room to grab a new set of glasses for his customers. To his dismay, he ended up being cornered by a persuasive Hansol. And now, he doesn't have any single knowledge how he and Hansol ended up inside their dressing room.

This feels like a déjà vu, like it already happened before but with a different person.

"I have to entertain some─ah, Hansol..." Joshua wrapped his legs around the latter's waist, pulling him closer to him while he tilted his head to the side.

Hansol smirked as he buried his face more against the crook of his neck, biting, nipping and sucking a spot on Joshua's neck. Joshua felt too sensitive that every touch he did made him squirm.

"We're both dead once boss finds out about this," Joshua whispered breathlessly, still trying to convince the latter to stop.

Unfortunately, Hansol was too focused on feasting on his body that he wasn't clearly hearing nor understanding whatever Joshua wanted to say.

"Raise your hips, Joshua." Joshua whined, but his body obeyed. Hansol swiftly pulled off Joshua's maroon slacks along with his underwear and threw them on the floor. He carefully placed the older on top of the table then he spread his legs widely, a playful grin forming on his lips as his eyes focused on the older's hard cock.

"And you wanted me to stop, hmm?" He whispered teasingly, Joshua managed to let out an embarassed huff then he looked away.

His mind was still against on what they were doing and focus slowly drifting back to his customers, who were now probably waiting for his return.

"Focus on me, Joshua." He could feel an annoyingly, pleasurable sensation dancing down his spine when the latter growled at him. He feels extra aroused whenever Hansol uses a much commanding tone on him.

The latter helped half of his body to lay down properly on the table while the rest of him hanged down the edge of the table, his legs still parted for him.

"Ah..." He gasped loudly, his hips bucking up and his hands quickly gripping on to the edge of the table as he felt Hansol's warm hand around his already throbbing cock.

He could feel his pre-cum flowing against his shaft and Hansol's hand spreading it more as he stroked him. His mind slowly drifting back to the pleasure that's slowly engulfing him. He could hear Hansol saying something that he couldn't quite understand then the next thing he felt were a pair of warm fingers stretching his hole.

Joshua bucked his hips up then he unconciously spread his legs more, his toes curling as Hansol's fingers moved slowly and deeply inside of him while his other hand stroked the older's cock. Joshua could feel himself slowly drowning from pleasure as Hansol slowly increased his pace. The younger no longer wanting to tease him as he himself felt too aroused just by watching how Joshua squirmed and moaned messily under his touches.

He curled his fingers as he thrusts them faster then he lowered his head, tongue sticking out and his lust-filled eyes looking up to him, watching his expressions. Hansol couldn't help but groan as he watches how Joshua parted his lips wider as soon as his tongue pressed against the tip of his cock.

He swirled his tongue around the head, licking off the pre-cum and coating the tip with his saliva then he opened his mouth widely, pressed his fingers deeper inside him and slowly lowered his head down, slowly, slowly engulfing Joshua's cock.

Joshua could feel how he was slowly losing himself from the pleasure taking over his senses. His muscles clenched along with his walls as he bucks his hips up, unintentionally thrusting deeper in his mouth. Hansol didn't mind the quick stingy pain that brushes against the back of his throat, but his free hand still gripped on the older's waist to pin him back against the table, restricting him from moving.

But Joshua, he could feel every fiber of nerves on his body fuzzying, feeling every move Hansol makes. With every thrust of his thick fingers and every time he sucked his cock whole, Joshua will squirm and his fingers will claw more against the wooden material of the table. His voice gradually increased, his moans getting louder. He could feel both his cock and walls throbbing against Hansol's mouth and fingers.

And it didn't take long for him to reach his climax. A few more thrusts with his fingers and he bobbed his head a few more times before he could feel Joshua's warm cum filling his mouth. Hansol didn't waste any drop and gladly swallowed all of it. He even licked Joshua's cock clean before he pulled away and hovered above him.

They were in the middle of tasting each other's mouth when they heard loud banging noises coming from outside.

"Hansol! Joshua! I know you two are in there! Get back on your posts, now!" The annoying voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Hansol groaned in annoyance while the still dazed Joshua chuckled softly. "We're not yet done, Joshua," he whispered seductively then gave the older a quick peck on his lips after helping him get dressed.

Joshua was left there, smiling like a dumb idiot while Hansol scurried away, back to his customers.


End file.
